The Adventures of Ren and Nora!
by noracxl
Summary: simple stories about days that Nora and Ren go through.
1. day one: umbrellas

Two Umbrellas

Renora drabble

Lie Ren looked out his window with relief washing over him. He loved all the time he spent with his partner, but sometimes she was just too much for him. The heavy rain pounding against the plane meant he could relax with tea and a book. He wasn't going to be dragged outside to run around for once in weeks. Picking a his favorite book off the shelf he held it carefully, the pages were falling out and the spine was broken to no return. He curled up on his bed and started to read.

Nora Valkyrie was pacing outside of her dorm, if she stayed there any longer she would make a noticeable mark in the carpet. She couldn't decide what to do, she had far too much energy to stay inside the walls of the school, but it was pouring rain and rain just made her sad. Thoughts of her life before Beacon, in their home village came flooding back and she couldn't handle thinking about it much longer. Nora decided she needed to replace those memories with new ones... with Ren.

The tiny girl burst into the room, pulling Ren from his book and a sigh came from under his breath. "Yes Nora?" His voice came out soft, but stern. He wanted to make sure she was okay, just as much as he wanted to get back to the story he was wrapped up in.

Nora pulled their two umbrellas from under his bed and handed him the rainbow one, keeping the all black one for herself, laughing all the while. "We're going outside!"

Ren raised an eyebrow, holding the umbrella between his long fingers. "Nora...this is your umbrella. I don't want to use it."

"Of course you do!" She swung around his in one hand, not daring to open it in the room. Nora believed in superstitions way more than anyone ever should. Taking one look at Ren's eyes completely melted her. She gave him his and took back the bright, rainbow umbrella. Giving Ren a minute to get ready, Nora rocked on her heels, even starting to bounce with excitement. She grabbed his free hand and yanked him all the way to the front doors of the academy. Nora turned to Ren and held out her closed umbrella. She was about to challenge him in a joust as she always has, but his eyes were already telling her no. Instead she reached up and tapped his nose and the ran outside before him, yelling back at him. "Boop!"

The calm boy opened his dark umbrella and followed her out. He watched her until she did the same and a small smile fdanced on his lips. The odd pair walked down the slippery concrete for a while as the rain continued to pick up. Nora walked along side him as slowly as she could manage. But, she couldn't handle Ren's pace anymore so, she handed him her umbrella and took off skipping in the rain.

Ren kept his eyes on Nora, wanting her to stay safe, he even picked up on her attempt to sing. Of course she chose _Singing in the Rain_, and got most of the lyrics wrong, but she couldn't care. After her clothes were soaked through and her bright orange hair was matted against her face, she turned to Ren with a goofy grin.

"This could be such a romantic moment to kiss, couldn't it be Renny?" Nora asked with hope laced through her words. Ren shook his head, trying to contain a small smile. He made his way to her and sacrificed his dryness to hold her hands, both umbrellas going to the ground. Nora knew he was okay with it, so she jumped up and pecked his lips.

"Boop," he muttered softly through the rain.


	2. day two: a real kiss

Team JNPR were in the middle of their first mission since the Vytal festival, so it was planned to be a fairly low risk expedition. Even though they weren't in much danger, it wasn't exactly a quick trip and everyone was slowly getting annoyed with each other. Nora hadn't stopped singing and Jaune felt as if his head was going to explode, Ren was even starting to wish for his closest friend to quiet down. Jaune asked Pyrrha questions about how he should fight each different type of Grimm and Ren was in his thoughts. His mind swirled around the gradually changing relationship with the spunky redhead. She always talked about them being together, but not together-together. Then she would talk about doing romantic things, she had even started to give him little kisses! On the lips! Ren may be more intelligent than most, but he was still a teenage boy and lacked the skill of picking up signals. He wanted to be with her exclusively, to have the chance to spoil her and be romantic, but he didn't think she felt the same.

His eyes drifted to the orange hair that framed her heart shaped face, and followed the strands down to her beautiful lips. The outspoken boy sighed and turned his attention back to the path ahead. He couldn't get distracted with thoughts of his best friend and her soft lips on his.

Lie Ren's head snapped to the dark trees that lined where they walked as he hears leaves rustling. He quickly recognized the creature approaching them. The large body with it's spine and thin ribs exposed from the skin slithered out from the darkness. The King Taijitu. At first there was only one, but the another came that divided the team up. Ren was thankful he hadn't been separated from his partner. By the time the four had a chance to ready themselves thy were faced with five of these large beasts, quite rare in the area they were in.

Jaune had started to shout out order and Nora pulled her Magnhild out and used it as a launcher. She was always excessive and fired all of her shoots out at just one. That killed the Grimm instantly, but only left her with close range attacks. Ren worked on firing at the one closest to him and since he had fought two the year before he knew what would do the most damage. He went in on a white one alone as Jaune and Pyrrha took on another together.

Each girl turned to their partner's and they used their partner attacks which worked successfully on one of the last two. This was going much better than any of them could've hoped for, but it just gave Ren an uneasy feeling. With only one left to be killed, Nora called it out as her own. She loved to get the final kill, using her war hammer and overpowering the beast. Of course they had saved the best for last and this King Taijitu was larger than the rest, even its eyes seemed darker and more savage. The girl ran at the monster, throwing herself into the air and her arms up to slam the hammer down, but with a quick swipe of its tail the Grimm knocked her away. She stumbled up and wiped the blood off of her forehead. Rem stepped in front of her and charged from behind. Nora glared at him, this was supposed to be her fight, even though she could honestly use the help. The two of them worked hand in hand against the strong Grimm. They were both bloody and bruised before even getting an effective attack on the King Taijitu.

Ren brushed his hand against the back of hers and dropped his weapons back into his deep sleeves. He put his hands out and launched Nora up. She rolled up the spine when she landed and brought Magnhild down in between the hallow eyes, finishing off the beast. Nora landed on the destroyed grass and didn't get up for more than just a moment. Pyrrha and Jaune worked on gathering their bags and everything that had dropped out of them, but Ren just stared at Nora. She was so strong and aggressive and so loving and energetic at the same time. He wanted more with her than he had, and he planned to make that clear. As soon as Nora stood up and smiled at Ren, he stalked to her. One hand going around her waist and the other to her cheek. He stayed silent as he stared into her eyes, slowly bring his lips to hers. Ren kissed her deeply, just wanting to get everything he was feeling out into the first real kiss he had with his partner.

When Lie Ren pulled away Nora didn't move an inch. Her eyes stayed close and her lips left puckered and swollen. She slowly opened her bright eyes and for once she was left speeches, but her arms wrapped around Ren's body in a tight embrace.

"I knew you felt the same way Renny." She hummed into his chest, a big smile growing on her hidden face.

Jaune and Pyrrha stood from a distance as they looked at one another with wide eyes and knowing smiles.


End file.
